


[fanart] not a love potion

by art by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, M/M, gouache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by
Summary: A love potion is unnecessary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	[fanart] not a love potion

**Author's Note:**

> The colour palette of this painting is inspired by [Acrobat and Young Harlequin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acrobat_and_Young_Harlequin) (1905) by Pablo Picasso. ([See colour palette](https://res.cloudinary.com/bluedreaming/image/upload/v1605625002/references/75AA32B3-99B5-454D-BBFC-C53023777F32_ujxdty.jpg).) The art style is inspired by the line/sketch work of [Henri Matisse](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henri_Matisse), specifically his [illustrations](https://www.openculture.com/2014/09/henri-matisse-illustrates-les-fleurs-du-mal.html) [*](https://web.archive.org/web/20201129062311/https://www.openculture.com/2014/09/henri-matisse-illustrates-les-fleurs-du-mal.html) for Charles Baudelaire's [Les Fleurs du Mal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Fleurs_du_mal), as well as a tiny bit of [cubism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cubism).

_Watercolour and gouache on watercolour paper. Minimal colour retouching with IrfanView._

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for November 2020. The prompt was _potion_ and the limitation was _colour palettes based on famous paintings_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
